


Giving Up On Werewolf Representation

by ebonysblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pouty Derek, Star Wars References, cuteness, date, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are having a werewolf movie marathon.  Up until Derek gives up and can't go on any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up On Werewolf Representation

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short I know but its cute so I think it makes up for that. ^ω^

The sound of Stiles' laughter rings through Derek's ears, causing goosebumps to arise all over his skin.

Derek and Stiles are spread out on their stomachs, laying on top of Stiles' bed with the laptop in front of them. They've been locked up in Stiles' room all day, doing nothing except watch really old, cliché werewolf movies and throw popcorn at each other. 

Up first was, of course, the 1985 version of Teen Wolf, promptly followed by the sequel. By the time Teen Wolf two had barely started, Derek had begun to feel disgusted at the way the costume designers had made the werewolves out to be. And he had most definitely given up on non-stereotypical representation in the media.

The man grumbles his complaints to the teen laying beside him who only laughs once again and replies, "Yeah, that's why it's so funny." Stiles thinks it's positively hilarious that Derek squirms every time he sees Michael J. Fox in the werewolf costume. 

Derek glares at the younger man,  lays his chin on the teen's shoulder and pouts. Seriously! A jutted out lip and everything!  "Can we please watch something else?" 

Stiles' rolls his eyes which soon brighten up due to an incredible realization. He smiles as he says, "Yes. Yes, we can my young Jedi." 

Now it's Derek's turn to roll his eyes. Truth be told though, Derek doesn't mind spending 6 hours of watching the original Star Wars movies with Stiles at all. It  _is_ just going to be the original movies, right?

Derek repeats that last thought aloud and groans when he discovers a sly smirk on Stiles' face.

'Maybe I should just kiss that smirk off of his face,' Derek thinks, and so he does. Repeatedly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ebonysblues on tumblr!


End file.
